


Shelter

by WasabiMalec



Series: Schmico: 15x09 [2]
Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: 15x09, Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Canon Continuation, Canon Universe, Coda, Communication, Drinking & Talking, Episode: s15e09 Shelter from the Storm, M/M, Part 2, Schmico, Talking, post episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 11:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17507693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WasabiMalec/pseuds/WasabiMalec
Summary: Here is a continuation of Clarity, from Nico's POV.**There is some sex ahead. Differently rated than the first fic.





	Shelter

**Author's Note:**

> HERE YOU GO xxx love y'all

Nico felt the softness of Levi’s skin underneath his fingertips, marveling in the silkiness, but the gentle kiss he pressed to Nico’s finger made his breath catch in his throat. 

Nico said the words out loud just now, but he’d been saying it in his mind the moment Levi poured his heart out in that ambulance: he knew he could fall for Levi so fast, and he barely knew how to stop himself. 

Biting his lip slightly, Nico put the key into the lock and opened the door to his apartment. The familiar surroundings were a welcome relief after the day he’d had. But even in the comfort, he tried to ignore the nerves jumbling under his skin that Levi was now in his home. 

“Make yourself comfortable.” He took off his own jacket before taking Levi’s from him, eyeing him closely has he wandered around the living room. 

Nico noticed that his shoulders were relaxed, and he was happy to see him fall at ease. He was almost okay with not being pounced and dragged to the bedroom as they entered, because he knew that they had plenty to discuss first. 

“Do you want a beer? I think you were right, I might actually need one.” 

Levi plopped onto the comfy leather sofa in the living room. “Yeah, sure. That would be great.” 

As Nico made his way over to the couch, two beers in hand, he couldn’t help but revel in how nice it was to have someone in his space. Someone that he actually cared about and was attracted to, someone that kept him on his toes. 

He sat down next to Levi, leaving a few inches between them but turning his body towards the other man. Their knees collided gently, and he could see Levi’s cheeks flush lightly as he took a sip of his beer. Levi moved onto his side as well, bodies now facing each other as they sat in comfortable silence. 

Nico watched him closely, memorizing details of his beautiful face as Levi looked back at him. Just as he was about to speak, he felt Levi’s hand move to his knee, fingers brushing carefully as he beat him to the punch. 

“All terrible and potentially embarrassing things considered from today, I’m actually pretty pleased with how it all ended up.” 

Nico chuckled lightly. “I couldn’t agree more. It’s almost hard to believe that we have to justify our happiness sometimes in this profession.” 

“I…I think we deserve happiness, especially because of our professions. We need those reminders. I know that I do. Sometimes, I feel like such a mess. But there’s so many amazing people around me and I feel so lucky.” 

Nico’s eyes studied Levi closely, noticing his eyes slightly cast down through his glasses. He moved slightly for a moment, grabbing Levi’s beer and setting both on the table in front of them. Nico then scooted closer to Levi, wrapping an arm loosely around his shoulders. 

Levi melted into him quickly, lifting his legs into Nico’s lap and resting his head on the back of the couch. His brown eyes gazed up at Nico, glowing beautifully with a comfort that seemed nearly impossible for where they were in their relationship. 

“You’re not just lucky, Levi. You’re smart, caring, and hardworking; you deserve the good things you have in your life.” 

“Even you?”

The words were laced with insecurity, clear to Nico but hiding behind a gentle joking tone. Levi seemed like he didn’t want these words to be construed for any shame, especially after his confessions earlier that day. 

“Even me. But don’t you forget that I want you here just as badly.” 

A smile broke out on Levi’s face, one that Nico had never seen before. It wasn’t one of nervousness or self-deprecation. It was confident in this private moment, filled with peace. 

Nico couldn’t wait any longer. 

Cradling Levi’s face, Nico pressed their lips together and cherished that sigh of contentment that escaped Levi’s mouth. They kissed slowly, memorizing the feeling and taste of each other and appreciating the fact that they were in no rush. He felt Levi’s hand grab at his torso, clutching the fabric of his t-shirt under his fingers. 

The pace of the kiss quickened at a natural pace but the mood propelled in an instant when Levi’s fingers found their way under Nico’s shirt, nails grazing skin taut over muscle. Suddenly, Nico felt Levi pushing him backwards and he was sat up straight on the couch, Levi climbing into his lap for the second time that day.

With his legs bracketing across Nico’s body, the fervor of their kiss increased as the temperature rose between them. Levi fumbled a bit but lifted Nico’s shirt off of him, throwing it far across the room in a huff and earning a rough chuckle from Nico. 

As they kept kissing, Nico grabbed his thighs firmly, squeezing them hard enough to make Levi’s breath catch. 

Once Levi moved to kiss across Nico’s collarbone, he chuckled to himself. “Finally time to pounce on me, huh?” 

Levi laughed out loud, the sound rumbling off of Nico’s hot skin. 

“I’ve likely been pent up a bit too long, so it’s all come to a head today. If you’re getting sick of it now, speak up now and I’ll stop.” 

But Nico just smiled up at him, biting his lip for a moment before motioning as if he zipped his lips shut. 

The taste of Levi’s lips was intoxicating, making his head foggy and Nico knew he wanted to make him feel amazing. With no warning, Nico grasped onto Levi’s thighs before standing up in one motion, laughing at the surprised yelp from Levi. Carrying him with ease, Nico moved them to his bedroom and turned on a dimmed light as he entered. 

He maneuvered Levi a bit to lay him gently on the bed, climbing on top of him instantly to kiss him. Their mouths tangled with each other as Nico hastily removed Levi’s shirt before his hands settled on his pants. 

Nico broke their kiss for a moment, looking closely into Levi’s eyes. He saw the brown hues hazy with desire and it made Nico weak. He stopped his hands on Levi’s pants for a moment, bringing himself to kneel over his body. His hands moved higher, carefully removing Levi’s glasses and setting them on the table by the bed. Once he looked back at Levi, his eyes, now unobstructed by glasses, were swirling with desire and tenderness. His lips begged to be kissed and Nico didn't dare stop himself. 

His hands returned to Levi’s pants, looking up at Levi with a silent question waiting to be answered. Levi nodded quickly at him, filled with eagerness before Nico pulled them off with his underwear as well. 

Now naked in his bed, Levi’s breathing seemed to pick up rapidly, sending Nico spiraling into a passionate fervor. They kissed each other hard before Nico let his lips trail down Levi’s body, mouth leaving a wet trail as he moved to where Levi was hard and wanting. 

Without any hesitation, Nico took him in his mouth, eager to return the worship he had received earlier today. Levi ran his hands slowly through his hair as Nico moved, drawing deep, breathy moans out of him. The sound urged Nico further, relentless as he caressed Levi with his mouth. 

Nico knew it wouldn’t take too long to bring Levi over the edge, but he made sure to lock eyes with him as Levi tipped over into freefall. Levi looked at him with captivation before his head fell back onto the duvet, Nico’s name drifting from his lips in a broken call. 

Levi kept his eyes closed for a few moments, so Nico cherished watching the beautiful man before him. Small beads of sweat were across his forehead, glistening in the dimmed light of the room. His hair was a mess, but his face was at full contentment. 

Nico felt so proud to be responsible for that face.

He wrapped an arm around Levi and scooted his body up the bed, pulling the covers so they could wrap around them. The warm blanket encircled their hot skin, sheltering them and the feelings that burned in the air around them. Levi opened his eyes finally, looking at Nico in wonder as he adjusted to being underneath the covers. They moved to lay on their sides, facing each other, with their arms wrapped gently in a mutual embrace. 

Levi’s voice cracked slightly as he spoke. “Well….that was just freaking amazing. I can barely comprehend how good I feel right now. I might need to go down on you again. Like, right now.” 

Nico stopped him in his tracks, kissing his lips but barely unable to withhold his smile as their lips pressed together. “Let’s leave it for tonight. We both need rest.” 

Levi moved to kiss him back, nibbling his bottom lip slightly before moving back to rest his head on the pillow. 

“It’s…it’s okay I stay here tonight, right?” 

An incredulous laugh broke out of Nico, pulling Levi closer as he did. “You are not going anywhere else tonight. As long as you want to be here, I want you here.” 

No matter how much Nico craved to be near Levi, he wanted to make sure he was clear about what he was comfortable with. He wanted Levi to choose to be here, to make the decisions about how he felt on his own. So much of this was new to him, and Nico knew it could be overwhelming. Giving Levi as much space to make decisions was important to him. 

At this moment though, it seemed like space was the last thing Levi wanted as he brought their foreheads together. 

“This is the only place I want to be right now.”


End file.
